Discusiones para des deprimirse
by Misila
Summary: Desde que Fred y George se marcharon triunfalmente de Hogwarts, Lee está deprimido. Alicia, como buena amiga que es, decide animarlo, pero su genio acaba llevándolos por otros derroteros...


_Discusiones para des deprimirse_

Hace dos días que Fred y George Weasley, los gemelos más bromistas, divertidos y valientes que Hogwarts ha conocido en su historia y con una labor equiparable a la de los Merodeadores hace veinte años, protagonizaron la salida del colegio más espectacular que los alumnos recuerdan.

Y siguen comentándolo igual de emocionados que cinco minutos después del suceso: la cara de Umbridge, la reverencia de Peeves, el preciado permiso de Filch que acabó quemado por un anónimo _Incendio_. Algunos incluso aseguran que vieron a Fred Weasley tirando bombas fétidas a la Brigada Inquisitorial, justo después de que su gemelo los rociara con ácido.

Lee Jordan está seguro de que lo último se lo han inventado. Él estuvo presente en la espectacular despedida de sus dos mejores amigos y puede decir con toda seguridad que Fred y George tenían las manos muy ocupadas sujetando sus respectivas escobas. En cuanto al permiso de Filch, fue él. Lo hizo por si el plan de sus amigos salía mal, declararse culpable y compartir el castigo.

Lee se sorprende a sí mismo deseando que la idea de los gemelos hubiese salido mal. No le importa que eso implique que ahora él también tendría la espalda en carne viva por los azotes de Filch, porque Fred y George también lo estarían y él no se sentiría tan solo. Y se siente mal por querer eso, porque sabe que es algo muy egoísta.

Lee fue el primero en enterarse de lo que los gemelos iban a hacer; a él fue al primero a quien se lo contaron, hace dos semanas: _Vamos a darle una patada en el culo a ese sapo_, había dicho George, justo después del _Sin Dumbledore esto es una mierda, así que hemos pensado algo_ de Fred. Los gemelos le propusieron ir con ellos, pero Lee sabe que, por muy amigo suyo que sea, nunca podrá ser tan cercano a ellos como lo son el uno del otro, y prefirió no inmiscuirse. Es una cosa de familia, pensó. Y lo sigue pensando. Pero es que Fred y George son como los hermanos que nunca ha tenido. Unos hermanos que lo han dejado tirado en esa cárcel con ese viejo sapo.

Suspira, resignado. Desde luego, lamentándose no va a solucionar nada. Se le ha ocurrido hacer algo similar a lo de los gemelos, pero Fred y George están en igualdad de condiciones con sus padres, mientras que Lee tiene dos progenitores a los que enfrentarse él solo.

Se levanta y echa a andar de vuelta al castillo, tomando una decisión. No se irá espectacularmente como los gemelos, nadie le hará una ovación para despedirse de él, pero va a encargarse de que sus últimos meses en Hogwarts sean un suplicio para Umbrige y esos lameculos de Slytherin. Como que se llama Lee Jordan.

* * *

-Angelina, va, anímate.

-Pero si estoy bien-insiste ella.

Alicia alza las cejas con escepticismo. Desde que Fred y George se fueron, Angelina está bastante decaída. Alicia sabe que echa de menos a Fred y que se siente mal porque la última vez que hablaron fue para discutir por enésima vez y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

-Ya, claro. Mira, seguro que Fred lo siente. Quizá te escriba para pedirte perdón-comenta.

Una sonrisa ilusionada ilumina el rostro de Angelina, pero se esfuma al instante.

-En ese caso, que lo dudo, no creo que el sapo deje que encuentre la carta-replica con tristeza.

Alicia suspira.

-Bueno, pues tírate a otro, yo qué sé. Pero quita esa cara de vinagre, que te hace parecer más vieja.

-Voy a ducharme-dice Angelina, y echa a andar a su dormitorio para coger su toalla.

Alicia sacude la cabeza y sale de la sala común. Seguro que a Angelina le viene bien la ducha; su amiga las adora. Probablemente estará pasando del culo de Fred para cuando se haya secado el pelo.

Se pregunta adónde ir. No tiene la menor idea de dónde está Katie, aunque supone que escribiendo alguna carta para Ollie. En cuanto a Lee, al igual que Angelina, está alicaído por la marcha de los gemelos.

Decide que es precisamente él el que más necesita estar con alguien, de modo que recorre los pasillos en busca de su cabeza adornada con rastas. No obstante, es él el que la encuentra a ella:

-¡Ali! Ali, ven.

Alicia descubre a Lee con la cabeza asomada por la puerta entreabierta de un aula vacía. Tiene en el rostro esa expresión propia de quien planea algo perjudicial para otra persona. Tras unos segundos, decide que si quiere des deprimirlo (término que, por cierto, inventó Angelina para animar a Katie a principios del curso pasado, cuando ella estaba triste porque no tenía a Oliver a su lado para pelearse con él) tendrá que hacer algunos sacrificios. De modo que entra en el aula.

Descubre una caja en el suelo, que se mueve como si hubiera algo dentro de ella. La muchacha observa el espectáculo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Escarbatos-responde Lee, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro-. Dos. Me los dejaron Fred y George.

-Y los vas a usar para…

-… para ver cómo se lleva el sapo con ellos-termina su amigo-. ¿Me ayudas?

Tras unos segundos, Alicia recuerda lo que se ha propuesto.

-Como me pillen te cargaré con la culpa.

Lee sonríe ampliamente.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, los dos jóvenes están plantados en el jardín, observando la ventana cerrada del despacho de Umbridge.

-Entonces…

-Los hacemos levitar y los colamos por la ventana-explica Lee por enésima vez, entusiasmado.

-Nos van a expulsar-vaticina Alicia.

Lee entorna los ojos.

-No te estarás rajando, ¿verdad?

La joven aprieta las mandíbulas. Si hay algo que odie, es que la tachen de cobarde. Vale que prefiere estar estudiando antes que metiéndose en líos con sus compañeros de curso, pero Alicia Spinnet no ha sido cobarde en su vida, y desde luego no va a empezar siéndolo ahora.

-Es sólo que si me expulsan Angie me matará, porque tendría que buscar otro cazador-no es una excusa, no lo es; es sólo la simple y llana verdad. Alicia no teme las represalias de lo que ha decidido hacer. Bueno, un poquito, para qué engañarnos. Lee parece darse cuenta, porque sonríe aún más ampliamente-. No me mires así.

-Vale-concede él-. ¿Te importa abrirme la ventana, o sólo estás de mirona?

Alicia suspira, apunta con su varita a la ventana del despacho de Umbridge y susurra:

-¡Alohomora!

La ventana se abre con un clic, y un cuadradito de luz se proyecta en el césped ya oscuro. Lee apunta al escarbato que tiene en brazos con su propia varita:

-¡Wingardium leviosa!

El animal emite chillidos asustados cuando se ve volando sin nada que lo sujete. Y cómo chilla el condenado. Mientras sigue haciéndolo subir más y más, Lee mira a Alicia en busca de ayuda.

-¡Silencius!-eso hace que el escarbato se calle, aunque sigue retorciéndose-. Idiota-suelta a su amigo-. Puede que lo haya oído.

Lee parece estar pensando algo parecido, porque ni siquiera replica. Se queda callado mientras introduce con cuidado al escarbato en el despacho de la Suma Inquisidora y Directora (por mucho que a todo Hogwarts le pese) del colegio.

Sin embargo, cuando se empiezan a escuchar golpes provenientes del despacho de Umbridge que indican que el escarbato está haciendo bien su trabajo, el joven se encara con Alicia:

-¡Haberlo hecho tú!

-¡Lo he hecho yo, idiota!-replica la joven-. ¡Se te tendría que haber ocurrido _a ti_! Que para eso ha sido tu idea-Lee puede notar cómo su enfado crece y crece como un globo inflándose-. Pero claro, tienes el cerebro demasiado pequeño como para pensarlo por ti mismo.

Alicia tiene el defecto de que cuando se enfada dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, ya lo piense realmente o no. Lo único que le importa es que podrían haberlos descubierto por culpa de Lee, y no le importa más que demostrarle lo imbécil que es, aunque eso implique herirlo.

Que lo consigue, de hecho. Lee deja de replicar al tercer _idiota_, y se limita a quedarse callado mirándola, esperando a que se desquite. La conoce desde hace casi siete años y sabe que el enfado le puede, pero eso no quita que muchas de las cosas que dice le duelan.

Pero él también sabe jugar, aunque su juego no siga las mismas reglas que el de Alicia.

-¿Has terminado?-pregunta cuando la muchacha hace una pausa para coger aire.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera me has escuchado!-exclama Alicia, y sus ojos refulgen con rabia-. ¡Ves lo que te digo! Si es que…

Lo que contenía esa frase, Lee nunca llega a saberlo. Ni le interesa, porque ha sido él el que la ha interrumpido, porque está seguro de que era algo hiriente y que probablemente los distanciaría aún más. Psicológicamente, claro, porque físicamente están pegados por los labios.

Tras la estupefacción inicial, Alicia rodea el cuello de Lee con los brazos y enreda los dedos en sus rastas mientras se pregunta qué clase de discusión es esa. Porque está claro que el joven sigue discutiendo, negándose a dejarla tomar las riendas del beso. Y Alicia no va a ser menos que él, para nada.

-Señor Jordan, señorita Spinnet.

La lucha que se está produciendo entre sus lenguas se queda paralizada durante unos instantes. Cuando logran reaccionar, ambos rojos como tomates, Lee y Alicia se giran para mirar a la profesora McGonagall, que los observa a unos metros de distancia.

-Estábamos…

-Nosotros…

Empiezan a balbucear a la vez, diciendo incoherencias y volviendo a oír los ruidos del escarbato en el despacho de Umbridge, esta vez acompañados de los chillidos de la Suma Inquisidora.

-No me interesan sus asuntos sentimentales-los corta la jefa de su casa-. Éstas no son horas para estar paseando por los jardines. Además, se ha producido un… incidente… en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge, y estando ustedes aquí podrían culparles de ello. Porque no han tenido nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Lee y Alicia se miran. McGonagall les está dando una oportunidad perfecta para librarse del castigo; es su forma de sabotear al sapo.

-No-responden al unísono.

-Entonces vuelvan a sus dormitorios.

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegan a la sala común, se sientan en el mismo sofá. Tienen muchas cosas que hablar. No obstante, Alicia empieza por una muy sencilla:

-Siento lo que te he dicho antes.

Lee sonríe.

-Si he hecho que te callaras, da igual.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Absolutamente nada me pertenece.


End file.
